haloreachactionfigureadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 40: Halloween (Haloween) Encounter
Halloween (Haloween) Encounter is episode 40 of Halo: Reach action figure adventures. The figures return from viewing space objects only to notice a note fall from the ceiling from someone named Frason mentioning the figures are in their nightmare. The figures question the note and some are unsure of what will happen next. They realize that their house has been transformed into a haunted house and some are hesistant to be scared. They begin their journey around the haunted house, but not before hearing a spooky outhouse talking out of nowhere. They move on and out of nowhere, Spike's, Joe's, Ryan's, Radio Guy's, and Hunter's ghosts start speaking, scaring some of the figures easily. Another note falls down asking the figures if they are scared yet and Morgan mentions he isn't scared. The figures continue on, eventually reaching their living room. They look at the spooky decorations and listen to some spooky decorations and Mario mentions he should've revived the dead guys. The Happy Halloween sign suddenly moves and the second "L" in Halloween falls off and then spells "Happy Haloween." Colt and Cody run into a huge ghost decoration and hurry to leave, but not before the Slender Man appears out of nowhere. Colt screams for everyone to run and Slender Man disappears laughing. The figures stop and talk for a few minutes, freaked out of their minds. After talking, they go out to their haunted kitchen to find a note from Frason and a life size pumpkin to be carved. Emile carves the pumpkin while everyone watches and then Jorge gets in the fridge, gets a snack for eveyone and then eats the special Halloween Oreos. Michael notices Morgan outside giving people candy and asks Emile if he's Frason. Emile responds saying that he's their owner and that he doesn't even know that his figures are alive. They go outside and watch Morgan giving out candy to trick or treaters. They then activate a singing skeleton who talks and then sings. The figures go back in to find another note from Frason and Jack immediately falls asleep. Rose mentions for him to wake up and he starts screaming as he is raised into the air. Morgan makes a remark and Jack screams for someone to wake him up, but it's too late. Jack in the dream world got killed, thus killing him in the real world. Jack's head comes off and both his head and body hit the floor and blood starts pouring out. The ladies scream at his death and Mario goes over to Jack's body and states he can't be revived. Emile makes a remark about revival and Mario defends his point. Carter laughs and Morgan comments about what is so funny and Carter mentions he (Frason) will kill them all. Emile slams carter into the wall demanding to know who Frason is or he will beat the shit out of Carter. Carter states who Frason is and claims that no one can't stop him, even the clones couldn't stop him. Emile throws Carter across the room and says they have to take out Frason in their dreams. Michael immediately is on board with that choice and Morgan signs up too to Michael's dismay by mentioning that he needs to back up and that it is a battle and not a halloween party. Morgan says he'll work with Michael, and to Michael's chargin, finally agrees and states that if Morgan fucks up, Michael won't save him. Emile, Michael, and Morgan head to the living room to go to sleep to fight Frason. Michael and Morgan wake up in the dream world to be accompanied by evil laughter. Morgan activates his sword and Michael loads his shotgun. Frason appears and makes remarks about them having nightmares. Pissed off, Morgan attacks Frason, but Frason kicks Morgan down to the ground. Frason looks at Michael and Michael goes up to Frason, smacks him with his gun and then shoots him. Morgan attacks Frason and gets knocked down again. Morgan says he is a pussy and has seen black people scarier than him. Michael hits Frason again and Frason transforms into Ridley. Morgan gets scared and Ridley flies at Morgan, causing Morgan to be picked up by Ridley and Michael makes a comment. Morgan tosses and turns really hard in the real world while sleeping. Emile plans to go in, but John mentions about Michael wanting to stay there. Emile, Brice, and Kat ignore him and go in anyway. Ridley is seen slamming Morgan into the wall over and over again and Emile, Brice, and Kat finally enter the dream world. Michael is surprised to see them there and Emile says that they'll save Morgan and are wished luck by Michael. Brice asks if Ridley is Frason and Michael says it's not Frason's real form (which will scare the shit out of Michael). Emile jumps after speaking about the dream world and smacks Ridley, which makes him drop Morgan. Ridley roars and then Michael jumps and hits Ridley, causing him to turn back into Frason. Frason is tackled and hammered with lots of punches from Michael. Frason then kicks Michael off and scrapes his leg. He pulls out his machete, ready to kill them all, but is surrounded by all 5 of them. Emile says for Frason to make his move and Kat says it's go time. Frason growls and says that they'll be seeing him again very soon and then disappears. The figures then wake up and Cole asks if they got him. Emile mentions their failure and Morgan says that Frason ran because of him. Michael mentions about a dream camera he had and then all of a sudden, zombies start moaning. Michael says that they already killed them, but Emile states the obvious that Frason resurrected them in rage to kill them. John and Buster kill the zombies on Halo: Reach and in the real world, but Buster is bitten in the process and turns into a zombie. Buster starts groaning and Colt watched the whole thing. Emile asks and Buster does a good job at hiding the fact he is now undead. They go to bed and Colt drives everyone back to the bedroom and they go to bed, leading to the next episode.